masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possessed Captain
Normal vs possessed Why do we split those two kind of ennemies ? I think we should regroup all categories and says that it is only an enhanced version of the normal one. We can then put 2 images (and seperated strategis/capabilities) as we do for ME1 - ME2 - ME3 for ennemis we encounter in several games. And we have to put a shortcut from possessed scion (for example) to the scion page. --DeldiRe 09:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have this DLC, but I think this is a good idea, since it sounds like the possessed version isn't all that different from the ordinary version. Having both in the same article makes it easier to both find all the information on these things, and add new information. Hopefully, with care, the pages would not become crowded and messy. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 14:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've definitely thought about proposing this. It would cut down on repetition. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 14:36, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea as well. Perhaps we could use the "tab" system that Trandra has proposed for the weapon pages. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 14:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::These are unique named enemies with separate sets of abilities and defenses, and thus require their own articles. We did the same thing with ME2 for the Harbinger-controlled Collector. Any merge in this case would be against established practice, and I would have to oppose it. -- Commdor (Talk) 14:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Again I admit I don't know anything about these enemies and can only work on the information already there, but it looks like they only have minor differences, which could be accommodated in one infobox perhaps by adding in brackets: "Only when possessed" or "Only when not possessed/standard" to the relevant locations. I still believe the idea would be useful, but on my assumption (which means I'm gonna need clarification on the matter) that the differences between the standard and possessed variants are only as minor as extra defences, different abilities and appearance. I believe Harbinger was different because other than basic appearance, there was no similarity in its attributes to any other units on the field. If we do find that enough unique info can be placed on the possessed variants' articles, I wouldn't mind leaving things be. But right now (and I know it's still early days), it seems the possessed enemies' pages have either very little info, or very slight differences to their standard troop-type page. I'm happy to wait this decision out for a while. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 15:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Moreover the harbinger collector is a real different ennemy who comes from several unit wich is not the case in retaliation DLC (each collector type have its modification). Needless to say that in the case of harbinger, it is only one page to open, in the retaliation case we speak about 6 pages * 2, it is a bit too much i think for the pretty same ennemy. The research is really easir with a similar page. --DeldiRe 16:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see how they're different. The Possessed enemies gain new defenses and abilities (to differing degrees depending on type) just as the Harbinger Collector did in ME2. If the Possessed enemies spawned out of thin air like all other enemies did, I doubt we would even be discussing a merge. These are still distinct enemies, and the rule is we give all distinct enemies their own articles. And the reason the enemy pages appear to have little info at present is because they are incomplete. The Retaliation DLC has only been out for a few days, and we haven't had as large an influx of contributions as with previous ME3 DLC packs. Even if a merge wasn't contrary to established practices with enemy information, it is far too early to consider such action. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I relaunch the debat because it was a bit early the first time. Now we have more time to discuss. I still think that we should merge the two pages (possesed and normal) because they are the same ennemy, it is only enhanced (Same that a cannibal who eat an another cannibal or who is enhanced by a marauder). Furthermore, the game itself do not do a distinction between the two for the completion of the collector challenge. It is a good proof that they are the same especially because it is a normal one who transform into a possessed one (if they are in sight) and not an instant pop of possessed ennemies. Nevertheless, it is still interessant to have the same layout for the ennemy list (below the page) under de form of : swarmer (plague) with a link to the same page but not at the same level (below for the possessed ennemy). Even more, we could add a picture of the reapers when they are enhanced with a new armor (husk and ravager). Sorry for my bad english but not my mother language.--DeldiRe 09:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC)